


𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑𝐋𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓

by SPOOKY_JANELLE



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Daddy Issues, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soulmates, mentions of past Steve/Peggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPOOKY_JANELLE/pseuds/SPOOKY_JANELLE
Summary: ❝ 𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙘𝙚𝙙 𝙥𝙤𝙞𝙨𝙤𝙣 𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙠𝙞𝙣 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙫𝙚𝙞𝙣𝙨 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙜𝙡𝙤𝙬𝙞𝙣𝙜        𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙡𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩. 𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙡𝙚𝙛𝙩 𝙗𝙧𝙪𝙞𝙨𝙚𝙨 𝙤𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙮𝙚𝙩 𝙞𝙩 𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙠𝙚𝙥𝙩 𝙗𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜. 𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙙𝙧𝙖𝙜𝙜𝙚𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙖𝙧𝙠𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙖𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 .❞
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Loki, Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Tandy Bowen/Tyrone Johnson, Wanda Maximoff/Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑𝐋𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓

  
⠀┊ 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑𝐋𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓⠀┊

  
  
  
⠀┊ **_MCU CROSSOVERS + SOULMATES AU_** ⠀┊  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❝𝘼𝙨 𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙨 𝙬𝙚'𝙧𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙚, 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚'𝙨  
𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙝𝙤𝙥𝙚 ...❞  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
✰ ⋆ ⠀┊ **CAST** ⠀┊ ⋆ ✰  
  
  
  


╰ _ERIN MORIARTY_ ╮

_AS_

✰⋆ ** _ANNIE STERLING_** ⋆✰

  
⠀┊ **THE GIRL MADE OUT**  
 **OF PURE STARLIGHT** ┊

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
❝ **Together they'd run away. Together they  
** **could find a place** **to call home. Together they'd  
** **finally form their own** **constellation and never  
break apart again. She ****would be their starlight  
again, and they** **would be her sun and** **moon...** ❞  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
